Megan
by Sensula
Summary: Megan has a life she's happy with. An owner of an ice skating ring, a family she adores, and friends she would do anything for. But her life will turn upside down when someone from her past shows up to cause her trouble. With this visit, nothing will be the same again. Rated T for now, but may change in the future.


**AN: I noticed that there weren't any Expendable and Loser cross overs, so I decided to make one. Hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story. As for my other stories, yes, I am still working on them. Also, I do not know the real names of Jake's niece and sister, so I used my own.**

Megan came to a stop to watch her friend Karlee Ginter smile and help her girlfriend up off the ice. The two had been dating for a few months and Karlee had asked for the use of the apartment for Christmas eve and the day of Christmas itself so the two of them could have 'quality time'. Which was code for 'bug off so I can get laid with my super hot lesbian girlfriend'. Megan didn't care; she liked Karlee and enjoyed her girlfriend, Veronica's, company. The two made a cute couple and deserved some time to themselves. Megan would just crash at her friend Tool's place.

Karlee helped Veronica over to Megan and and said, "Hey, Meg, check out who's here to see you."

Megan turned and easily spotted the two men Karlee had mentioned. It wasn't hard, as there wasn't anyone else in the ice ring. The first man was leaning against the half door that led to the walking area around the ring. He smiled when he saw that he had Megan's attention and raised a gloved hand to give her a wave. He wore a thick jacket over what looked to be black camies and a black ball cap over his blond buzzed haircut he maintained year round. The other man was older and had black hair that was starting to grey in spots. His Italian features had a few scars and wrinkles from battles Megan was wise enough not to ask about in public. He grinned at her as she skated toward them, shoving his hands into the pockets of his large black jacket.

"Well, as I live and skate," Megan teased, coming to a stop against the wall. "My Italian stud Barney Ross and my English charmer Lee Christmas."

"You got a couple of good looking guys like that around here?" Lee asked, his British accent making Megan smile.

"They're hiding in the back," she said. "Heard the two of you were coming and wanted to take cover." She winked at Lee before opening her arms. "Now give me a hug. It's been ages, _amigos_."

Lee chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from across the door. Megan gave him a tight squeeze before pulling back, her fingers deftly slipped his hat from his head and slipping it into her back pocket. She turned to Barney and found his arms already out for a hug. Laughing, she gave him her best bear hug. As she tightened her hold, she felt him flinch slightly, causing her to pull back in surprise. Her eyes traveled over his chest and torso before meeting his sheepish gaze.

"What did you do now?" she asked in a low voice.

He gave a slight shake of his head to halt her question and smiled over her shoulder. "Hello, Karlee," he said.

"Hey, Ross," the brunette said, skating over to them with Veronica holding onto her arm like her last life line. They'd been there for a few hours and Megan was fairly certain Veronica wanted to go home, if her shaking was anything to go by.

"Caught yourself another bird, I see," Lee said, giving Veronica a relaxed smile.

"Hey, mine," Karlee said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her closer. "Go get your own tail."

Megan bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Karlee was still oblivious to the fact that Barney and Lee had a thing going. It wasn't an official thing, just an on-again-off-again thing, but Karlee, who claimed to have the best gaydar this side of Chicago, had yet to pick up on the two men. Megan and the boys had a pool going to see when, or if, Karlee would finally notice. Megan had the better odds, at this point.

"So," Megan said, changing the subject. "You and Veronica gonna head out now? Get some of that holiday cheer started?"

Karlee gave a sly smile to Megan before turning a more seductive look to her girl. "Yup. And Santa's got a nice present for all the good little girls out there."

"Then what are you getting?" Meagan said.

Karlee grinned. "I'm getting the good little girl," she said before skating to the locker room, pulling a blushing Veronica away. That was one thing about Karlee. She didn't care who was around, she would make her affection known to her significant other where ever she damn well felt like it.

"See you later," Megan called as the two women left. She turned back to the men and said, "Did Tool send you over to get me or did you two just stop by to see me?"

"A little of both," Barney said. He nodded at her with his chin. "You doing alright?"

"_Estoy bien_," Megan said, her fingers brushing her thigh for a moment before she rested her hand in her back pocket next to Lee's black hat.

"You sure?" Barney asked.

"Honestly," Megan said, rolling her eyes. "How many times are you going to ask me that? I'm fine. I'll prove it."

"Gonna skate for us," Lee asked, perking up slightly. He enjoyed Megan's skating, finding it relaxing to just sit and watch.

"To make Barney quit nagging? Love to," she said, smirking at the Italian. He raised an eyebrow as she turned and skated to the center of the ring.

She pushed back and glided backwards before switching forward and picking up speed. Megan took a sharp turn, making her travel backwards. Her feet crossed in front and behind her as she moved, swaying her body from side to side. Megan kicked her toe pick into the ice and jumped, bringing her arms in for a tight turn. A smile crept upon her face as she turned in a tight circle, gathering speed as she slowly pulled her arms tighter. Megan felt herself slow slightly, so she slid to a stop and pushed off from the ice in one easy motion. She glided for a moment and raised her leg high over her head as she spread her arms out. It made her look like a bird, as Lee said, but it felt great to stretch her muscles. Megan smirked to herself as she lowered her foot to the ice. She spread her legs shoulder wide and leaned back, skating in a crescent moon shape. With a quick turn, she stopped and raised her arms above her head, her eyes closed as she reveled in the feel of letting herself enjoy her skating.

She heard applause and opened her eyes, straightening her posture. Megan turned and blinked to see a tall blond man standing with Barney and Ross. He was watching her with a slight smile as the other two clapped as she drew closer. As she slid to a stop at the wall, she noticed the stranger had his own scars and his skin was an off color, a side effect from drugs. She'd seen enough cases during her time as a coach to know when someone was a long time user. Other than the color, he was fairly attractive in his own way.

"See?" she said to Barney as she pushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. "Nothing wrong with me. I'm fine."

"Yes, you are," the tall man said, his gravely voice running over her spine.

"Down, Gunnar," Barney said, shooting the man a warning look. The tall man lowered his eyes at the look, but he looked up again when Barney turned his head away from the giant. "Alright, so your leg isn't giving you problems-"

"It never does, Barney," Megan said. "You never believe me."

He smiled. "Let an old man worry, will you? I've been looking out for you for a long time."

"Careful, Pops," Megan teased. "You're starting to date yourself."

Lee chuckled. "Soon you'll be missing things, Barney," he said.

"Like you?" Megan said, pulling Lee's hat out of her back pocket. He raised a hand to his head and gave her a mock scowl as he swiped at it.

"Not nice, kid," he said. "You shouldn't steal from people."

"I believe you are the last person to lecture me on stealing things," Megan said. "Now, am I going to get introduced to the giant, or are you ignoring him for some reason?"

Barney was quiet for a moment, as if weighting some sort of pro vs con in his head about the decision. Lee rolled his eyes and said, "Megan, this is Gunnar Jensen. Gunnar, Megan Fox." Barney glared at Lee. "What? She was gonna find out sooner or later. He's staying at Tool's too."

Megan rolled her eyes and leaned over the half door, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, Gunnar. But any jokes about my name and I'll kill you horribly in your sleep. Clear?"

Gunnar took her hand and smiled. "Sounds kinky," he said, winking at her.

Megan raised an eyebrow, but turned to Barney. "What'd he do?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Barney asked, blinking as he tried to play dumb.

She snorted. "Don't play stupid with me, Barney," she said. "I've seen you give many people this type of treatment. What did this Mr. Jensen do to piss you off?"

"This Mr. Jensen?" Gunnar said. "There's another Jensen?"

"You wouldn't know him," Megan said. "Has a mouth that runs forever, wears crazy shirts-"

"Has blond hair, glasses, hacks like the devil, and has a boyfriend named Cougar?" Gunnar finished.

Megan shot him a look, turning fully to him. "You know him?" she asked wearily. Jensen was suppose to be dead. Technically he wasn't, but he and the other Losers were dead to the government. To their family, they were alive but always running and moving.

"He's my cousin," Gunnar said.

Megan stiffened her spine, but put on a small smile on. "Funny," she said, sounding confused. "Becky never mentioned she and her brother had any family. Their parents are dead and they only have Becky's little girl, June. It's been hard on them, his passing and all. Have you seen them lately?"

"I'm his second cousin," Gunnar said, smirking slightly. "But you obviously don't know the Jensens very well."

"Oh?" Megan said. She leaned against the glass, slipping her hand behind her and to the small of her back. "And why is that?" she asked.

"For one thing," Gunnar said, shifting slightly. "Jensen's sister's named Delilah. Her little girl's name is Katelyn. Jake's parents are still alive, but had a nasty divorce when they were young." He leaned forward and lowered his voice just for her. "Lastly, Jake isn't dead."

"Alright," Megan said. "You got me. The Jensens have been getting a lot of hassle from people."

"So they asked you to run interference?" Gunnar asked.

Megan smirked. "You can say that," she said. "Most people don't get the divorce correctly on Delilah's parents."

"Glad I could pass that test," Gunnar said.

"Yes," Megan said. She grabbed the gun at the small of her back and pulled it from under her shirt, aiming the muzzle at Gunnar's heart. "You passed too well. Who are you?"

"Megan," Barney said. "Stand down."

She smirked and shook her head. "No can do," she said. "No one knows about Jake. I've got orders to keep that secret safe."

Lee raised a curious eyebrow. "Since when did you take orders?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. But there was only so much you could do when someone had a gun pointed at a teammate.

"Barney, Lee," Megan said. "Do you trust Gunnar? Is he essential?" They didn't say anything. "Your silence isn't helping him, gentlemen." She cocked the hammer back on the gun.

"Megan, what are you doing?" Lee asked, all notes of teasing gone from his voice.

She kept her gaze trained on Gunnar, who didn't seem to care that she could blow him away with only a little bit of pressure to the trigger. He chuckled, then. "I must say, Clay has a great amount of trust in you," he said.

She stiffened at his words, but didn't lower the gun. "Clay?" she said slowly. "That who you're working for? Sounds like a stupid name."

"And what kind of name is Megan Fox?" Gunnar asked. "Bet it's not your real name."

"Your _mama_ actually call you 'Gunnar'?" Megan snapped back.

"Play nice, you two," Barney said, though he, too, sounded worried. He knew of Megan's reputation at the shooting range owned and run by Delilah Jensen. She didn't hold the top score for nothing.

Gunnar reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He extended it to her and waited until she'd grabbed it. Megan used her fingers to open it and held up the piece of paper to her eye level so she could read it without taking her eyes too far off Gunnar. Five words were written on it in familiar handwriting. 'He's clear. Stand down, Foxer.' It was Clay's handwriting. He'd once said she was a smart ass little fucker after she'd shot down one of his jokes during one of the rare and sparse visits the Losers made. She, being the smart ass, had said, "It's Foxer, not fucker." The name had stuck ever since.

Megan folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into her back pocket. Slowly, she eased the hammer back into a safe position and lowered it to her side. "You're cleared," she said. "Good for you."

"You mind telling us what's going on, then?" Lee asked. He sounded very confused and his expression mirrored how he felt.

Megan opened the door and stepped off the ice and onto the padded cement. She sank down onto the bleachers, working on the ties to her skate. "Sorry to say, Barney, but you don't have clearance for this," she said, putting her skate aside. She grabbed her boot and started to pull it on.

"Clearance? What? You working for Langley now?" he asked.

"I believe the spooks prefer to to call it McClain," Megan said, lacing up the boot. "But I'm not working for them, so don't worry. I won't rat you out or anything." She looked up at Gunnar as she put the guard on the skate's blade. "So, you've been cleared. You either charmed Clay, which is extremely hard, or you really are Jensen's cousin and got him to get Clay's marker."

"I am a charmer," Gunnar said, flashing a cocky grin. "But if you call up Delilah, she'll vouch for me."

"She can vouch for you tonight," Megan said, putting her skate away and reaching for her left pant leg. "Delilah's bringing Katelyn over by Tool's for a little Christmas party. We'll see then." Megan turned her attention to her pant leg.

"Need some help there, Meg?" Lee asked.

She looked up and smiled. "You're a doll," she said, leaning back. "I always have trouble getting the skate type off."

Lee chuckled and knelt down. He slipped a hand under her pant leg and fiddled with something before taking off everything from the knee down. Gunnar blinked and Megan laughed when she saw him staring at the prosthetic leg and skate Lee put in a carrying case.

"Surprised?" she asked as Lee picked up a different case and opened it to show a regular calf and foot prosthetic. Megan pulled up her pant leg to show a clean stump just below her knee. There was a leather strap secured around her knee with three sets of buckles that Lee attached the prosthetic leg to.

"What happened?" Gunnar asked. Barney reached out and smacked him on the back of the head. "What?"

Megan pulled on the straps to tighten them and rolled her pants down. The prosthetic leg had a matching boot at the end of it and she stood up. Lee grabbed her elbow to steady her, but she shook her head. "I'm fine, Lee," she said. "Don't worry about the old cripple."

"You're not a cripple," Lee said.

"But you don't defend me being old?" Megan teased. "Some charmer you are."

Lee rolled his eyes. "You have all your things?" he asked.

"My bag's in my office. Would you and Barney mind getting it for me, _por favor_? I want to have a talk with Mr. Gunnar here." She gave them both a pointed look before they shrugged and headed out to her office. Once the door had closed behind them, Megan turned to Gunnar. "How do you know the Losers?"

"I'm Jake's cousin," he said. "I told you."

"_Si_, you did. But I'm not going to believe anything until I can check on it myself," Megan said. "But you know Clay and Jake. Why let me know about it?"

Gunnar smiled, but he kept his voice low. "When was the last time they contacted you?" he asked.

"It's been a while," she said. The Losers liked to keep their contact on the down low in case they were being monitored. She hadn't heard from them since Katelyn's birthday when they'd sent a singing telegram to the house. It had been accompanied with a little paper badge that had read 'Honorary Loser'. Katelyn wore it until it went limp and then she'd taped it to her wardrobe mirror.

"They wanted me to pass on a message for you," Gunnar said. "I ran into them on our last mission. Said they'd be at Tool's tonight to surprise Delilah and Katelyn around 9. Their version of a Christmas surprise or something. Jake asked me to make sure you had something called 'The Awesome Christmas Miracle/ Surprise Kit.' Or something like that?"

Megan blinked, then chuckled. "That's Jake," she said. "But thanks for the heads up. They know I don't like having surprises sprung on me. Even if the surprises aren't for me."

"Paranoid, aren't you?" Gunnar said.

Megan stiffened and reached down to pick up the case carrying her skating prosthetic. "Paranoia saves lives," she said. "Shouldn't you know that? Doing what you do?"

Gunnar reached out and grabbed her arm. His grip was gentle and warmed her skin through her jacket. "Your paranoia stem from your leg?" he asked.

Megan looked up and met his blue gaze. They looked just like Jake's eyes. "If I had been more paranoid, Gunnar, my leg wouldn't have ended like this," she said. "It's also why I don't like surprises."

"Will I get to learn your story?" he asked. "A woman as beautiful as you must have one hell of a story to tell."

Megan snorted and pull her arm away. "Maybe," she said. "But you try flirting with me when the others around, you'll probably wind up with a bullet through your forehead."

Gunnar chuckled. "It'll match the one near my heart," he said.

Megan shouldered the case and said, "I take it you were the numbskull that Barney shot two years ago?"

"Still aches when it rains too hard," Gunnar said.

The doors opened and Lee stepped halfway into the ring. "We're ready when you are," he called.

Megan stepped past Gunnar and paused. She smirked and lowered her voice. "Gunnar," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Next time you want to flirt with me, do it on skates. It's more impressive than a few scars," she said.

"Noted," he said.

A smile played on her lips. "But you do have a nice ass," she said before walking toward Lee. "So you're driving, right?"

"When did I become your chauffeur?" he asked, chuckling. "Alright, come on. I'll get you to Tool's. See you there, Gunnar."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Megan stepped out of her Chevy and laughed at the inside of Tool's garage. He'd hung cheap Christmas decorations that looked as if they'd been made by a ten year old, and he'd propped a piece of old wood against a wall, a bright cheerful Santa painted on the surface. There was a large Christmas tree in the corner opposite the tattoo chair. Tool looked up from the ornament he was hanging and smiled.

"Hey, Foxy lady," he called.

"_Hola_," Megan called, setting her bags down next to the lift. "What's new, Sketch?"

"I don't think that name's going to stick, darlin'," he said.

"I know," Megan said, pulling out a Santa hat and fastening it over her chocolate curls. "But I like to try. Delilah's upstairs making her famous cookies?"

"Yup," Tool said.

"Where's Katelyn- Omph." Megan found herself falling onto her back and wrapping her arms around a bundle of giggling joy. "Oh, there you are, Ms. Overachiever."

Katelyn sat up on Megan's stomach and pushed her fluffy blonde hair out of her bright blue eyes. "Gotcha!" she said, giggling.

"That you did, Katie," Megan said. She sat up on her elbows and grinned. "I've missed you, you little ball of energy. Where have you been hiding?"

"I got grounded. No clubs or fun until my homework was finished," Katelyn said, making a face.

Megan laughed and wrapped her arms around the little girl in a big hug. "Well, you better get your grades up. Who'll help me when hockey classes start again? I need my brave little helper."

Katelyn smiled and hugged the woman. Megan tried to get to her feet, but Katelyn latched on like a koala, throwing her off balance. Megan was about to ask the little girl to get off, but two strong arms wrapped under her arms and lifted her to her feet. She turned and found Gunnar smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said. Katelyn turned her head and Gunnar ruffled her hair. "Hey, kido."

"Cousin Gunnar!" she said, grinning happily as she pushed the hair out of her eyes. "You know Aunt Megan, too?"

"We met this afternoon," he said. "She doesn't believe I'm related to your mom and Jake."

"_Tia_ Megan," Katelyn said, whining slightly. "Cousin Gunnar's Mom and Uncle Jake's cousin. Mine, too. I think."

Megan smiled at the little girl, knowing she would never lie to her. "Yes, he is," she said. "Well, why don't we help Tool finish decorating the tree? Do you have all your presents wrapped and ready? Wouldn't do to have people know what their presents were. You know how Barney likes to snoop."

"Hey," the Italian said, stepping out of his black truck. "I do not snoop."

Megan rolled her eyes and Katelyn laughed. "All my presents are wrapped and you're going to love them."

"I know I will," Megan said. "You give the best hugs and make the best cookies. Your presents will always be the best."

"Especially Uncle Jake's and Uncle Cougars," Katelyn said. "But you'll love yours, too."

Megan laughed and rested her forehead against the little Jensen's. "Can't wait. Now, what's this about your homework not being finished?"

Katelyn's eyes darted away and said, "Let's decorate the tree, yeah? I've got a Zombie Apocalypse ornament around here. And a zombie eating a brain, too."

"Jake's doing, I bet," Megan said, though she set the girl down. Katelyn rushed over to a pile of boxes, sorting through them rapidly. Tool and Barney watched from their seats near the tree. Lee had vanished upstairs after giving Megan a wink.

"She's a cute kid," Gunnar said.

"_Si_," Megan said, smiling. "Takes after her uncle a bit too much, though."

"I do see Jake in her," the giant said. "But she takes after her aunt, too."

Megan looked at Gunnar and snorted. "You haven't known me long enough to use that line. Try again after you've spent more time around me," she said.

Gunnar opened his mouth to say something, but Delilah decided to interrupt by bringing down a tray full of an assortment of cookies. "Who wants treats?" she called, stepping off the lift. Lee followed her with a large pitcher of what looked like either hot cider or hot chocolate.

"Me!" Katelyn said, waving her hand as she jumped up and down. She ran over and looked over the tray as her mother put it on a cardboard table. "Can I have the gingerbread zombie?" she asked.

Delilah laughed and said, "Only if you leave enough for the rest of us." Katelyn smiled and grabbed one. She bit the head off and grinned.

"Take that, creepy undead," she said proudly before running back over to the tree to continue decorating.

Megan shook her head slowly, a smile on her lips. "Definitely like her uncle," she mumbled. She looked around and spotted Lee tapping his foot discretely against a black bag. Megan looked at Gunnar and said, "Go keep Katelyn busy. Help her decorate the tree or something. Just keep her attention away from me for a while. Think you can do that?"

"Sure," he said. "Do I get a kiss later?"

Megan snorted. "You'd have to give me a lot of booze," she said as she walked over to the bag. Lee had put it behind his bike, the same one he leaned on, and the shadows gave her enough cover to work on the bag. Opening it, she pulled the sides back and smiled as she saw a piece of notebook paper folded on top. Her name was written in Jake's quick handwriting.

She pulled it out and unfolded the material. _Megan, this is very important. You've opened the bag and the clock is ticking. Most likely, we've told you we'll be making an appearance around nine. If we did, good, carry on with the rest of the preparations as normal. If not, then hurry and wait. Alright, we need you to the two light strobes at the front of the front door on either side. There are two speakers; set them next to the lights. A little remote is at the bottom of the bag. It'll activate everything when you push the red button. Yes, you do hit the red button. Cliches, got to love them. Anyway, wait until nine, then we'll text you a signal. When you get the text, wait a second and then push the button. We'll do the rest. Thanks. Appreciate it and I'll have a cut of hot chocolate waiting just for you. -Jake_

Megan shook her head at Jake's rambling, even in a letter. She put the paper away and grabbed the devices Jake had shoved into the bag. She had enough of a knowledge of electronics that she could set up the black devices at the door.

Gunnar was watching Katelyn practice her moves for a play at school. She had a part in the chorus and was showing off her dancing. Megan smiled as she finished up her work, slipping the remote into her pocket. Tool and Barney were smiling as the small one gave a twirl and waved her hands in the air. Gunnar applauded with Lee and Delilah. Megan gave a small clap and walked over to the table to grab a sugar cookie.

She watched as Gunnar swooped Katelyn up into the air and twirled her around. The little girl squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around the giant's neck. Megan was surprised to see the man so good with children. He did look frightening with his battle worn face and the side effects of drugs having taken their toll on his voice and looks. Many people probably avoided him because of that, as well as his daunting height.

A vibration brought Megan's attention to her pocket. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open. A text appeared on the screen. _Get ready. -J._ She waited a second, then pulled out the remote, pressing the red button.

The strobe lights turned on and started to rotate, throwing red, green, and yellow lights on the walls. Everyone stopped and stared as a guitar played a snazzy introduction. The door swung open and Jake slid into the room, dressed in a baggy Santa's costume. He had a bag over his shoulder and did a failed moonwalk into the room.

"Guess who's here?" he called, opening his arms wide.

Katelyn squealed and raced over to him once Gunnar put her down. "Uncle Jake!" she screamed, throwing herself into his arms. He caught her and squeezed. "Where's Uncle Cougar?" she asked.

"My little elf's right here," Jake said, turning to the door.

Cougar walked in, wearing a green shirt, red velvet pants, his black combat boots, and a pair of pointy ears on under his cowboy hat. Megan clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, but Katelyn didn't care. She laughed and wrapped her arms around her uncle. The latino man smiled and hugged her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Where's the rest of you, _amigo_," Megan asked.

Jake turned and smiled at her. "They're getting the presents out of the van," he said. "Well, Clay and Aisha are. Pooch is home with Jolene, celebrating the holiday." He strode forward and wrapped Megan in a hug. She returned it and found herself being lifted into the air. "Wow, you've gotten lighter. Have you lost weight? I guess that happens when you spend all your time on the ice, huh?"

"_Cunado_, put me down," Megan said, laughing. The blond lowered her to her feet and she gave him a proper hug. He had gained more muscle since the last time she'd seen him. He'd also gained a new wound, if the bulk of bandages was anything to go by.

"And me?" Cougar asked, stepping up to her.

She released Jake and wrapped her arms around the other man. She breathed in his scent and smiled against his neck. His hand rubbed up and down her back in a soothing motion. It calmed her down, but Megan knew it was to make the _familia_ connection Cougar liked to re establish when they were together.

"You two look chummy," Gunnar said, breaking their moment.

Megan pulled away, keeping an arm around Cougar's waist. "Way to ruin the moment," she said. Gunnar only smirked. "Introduction, I think. Cougar, this is Gunnar Jensen. He's a cousin of Jake and Delilah. Works with Barney, it seems."

"We've met," Cougar said, nodding toward the giant. Gunnar smiled back.

"Gunnar, this is Cougar. He's Jake's husband and my brother," Megan said.

Gunnar blinked. "Brother?" he asked.

"Can't you see the family resemblance?" Jake asked, walking over to them with his niece on his back. "I mean, yeah, Megan has longer hair, but they have the same eyes and nose. Hell, if Cougar shaved off his mustache and goatee, they'd look pretty close to sisters. Now that I think about it-"

"Not even, Jake," Megan said. "Cougar would kill you."

"But I'm too sexy to die," he said.

Cougar raised an eyebrow. "Just keep telling yourself that, _amor_," he said.

"So that would make Jake-"

"My brother-in-law," Megan said. "_Si_...and it would make you my cousin. How's that for a twist of fates?"

"Gunnar was hitting on you, _tia _Megan?" Katelyn asked from Jake's back.

"Now he has egg on his face," Megan said, smiling. She turned to her brother and said, "_Mama_ sent some presents for you and Jake. They're in my bag-"

"I put them under the tree already," Katelyn said.

Megan looked at her niece and said, "Well, aren't you the little sneak." Katelyn beamed. "Good to see some things are rubbing off on you."

"I wish it would be limited to just skating and cooking," Delilah spoke up from across the room. She had ears like a hawk sometimes.

Megan gave her _cunada_ a smile and said, "Her exposure to me can't be all bad. Not like her being around Lee, who's been teaching her throwing knives."

Katelyn perked up and slid off Jake's back. "Really? Lee, will you teach me? Please? Please? I'll be the only kid in school who can do it. Please?" The little girl bounced up and down in front of Lee, her hands clasped together in a pleading expression.

Barney and Tool were trying to hide their smiles behind their mugs, but Lee didn't bother. He laughed and said, "I don't think your mum would be too happy with me."

"Please? Consider it your Christmas present to me," she said.

Cougar turned to Megan. "Did you give her sugar?" he asked.

"No," she said. "But I think she's been sneaking cookies."

"Your doing?" Jake said, raising an eyebrow.

Megan chuckled. "Best thief I ever trained," she said. "Or she will be once she calms down."

"It's a wonder Delilah hasn't killed you yet," Clay said, coming in with a large red sack full of brightly wrapped presents. He set it down and gave Megan a one armed squeeze. "Still skating?"

"When I can," Megan said, running her hand down his back. It was more for checking him for weapons than anything else.

"I'm all clean," he said, smiling at her.

"Habit," she said.

"I'd say it's a healthy habit," Aisha said, walking past them with a large picnic basket. At Megan's raised eyebrows, the darker woman said, "It's from Jolene. Didn't want us to go hungry."

"I'll take that," Megan said. "You and Clay can grab something to drink." She grabbed the basket and walked over to the card table.

Katelyn was still trying to get Lee to teach her to throw a knife and he was still laughing at her attempts. But that didn't deter the famous Jensen stubbornness. Katelyn could keep it up for hours, if need be. Megan shook her head as she put the basket on the table.

"Hey, Foxy," Tool called. "You look a little off balance. Come here so I can check your leg."

Delilah took the basket from Megan and the latino woman walked over to Tool. She sat down on the chair he gestured to and lifted her fake leg onto his lap. Tool slid the pant leg back and started to examine the prosthetic. These people were the only ones she allowed near it; Tool mostly because he was the one who had designed and created her legs when she outgrew or damaged the others.

"How's the skating one holding out?" he asked, shoving his glasses higher on his nose.

"It's doing alright," Megan said. "Took a while to get use to it, but it's like nothing's wrong. Feels good to be back on the ice."

Tool chuckled as he took a screwdriver from the workbench behind him and started to work on a loose screw. "Well, I knew you'd hate to be off it for long," he said.

"And putting on the entire leg with a skate attached is easier than putting on a regular skate," Megan said.

Tool nodded, but his attention was on the leg and the suspension springs he'd designed. It made it easier to move and walk. Megan smiled at Barney as he put a hot mug in her hand. He turned to watch Jake and Katelyn animatedly decorating the tree, pulling Cougar and Gunnar into helping. Megan smiled as her niece looked at the round clock Tool had nailed to the wall. She bit her lip and then looked at her mom.

"Mom," she called. "Can I open a present before bed?"

Delilah looked up from the food she was packing away in the picnic basket. She was probably saving it for tomorrow. "Go put your pjs on and brush your teeth. Then you can open one present. One, Katelyn," she said.  
The little blond haired bundle of smiles clapped her hands and ran over to the stairs leading upstairs. Tool was looking to get a full house tonight, if everyone was going to crash here tonight. Megan suspected that Tool liked the company and people around. Maybe to remind him that the world wasn't as dark as he'd seen through his years. He always seemed to act lighter when Katelyn came to visit after school the times Delilah was working a late shift.

"You're all done, sweetheart," Tool said, patting her prosthetic.

Megan lowered it to the floor and stood, bending her knees and shifting her weight. Her calf had less strain on it, but she only noticed the lack of pressure now. "_Gracias_," she said, smiling. "I didn't even feel it."

Tool leaned back in his chair, clasping the end of his pipe between his grinning teeth. "_De nada_, my little foxy lady. It gives me a challenge," he said.

Megan nodded and felt someone grab her arms. She turned, instincts telling her to attack, but she pushed that back when she saw that it was just Jake pulling her into a dramatic waltz to a Christmas song that was playing over a radio someone had turned on. Jake held her close, but kept his back straight and his movements were wide and threw them both off balance. It was his way of mocking the 'elegance' of the dance.

Megan moved with him, trying not to fall over his feet and laughed when he pulled back and gave a low bow to her when the song ended, taking his Santa hat off with flourish. She put her arm out as if to pull at a skirt, and sank down into an English court worthy curtsy. "Oh, my Lord Jacob, how you dance so divinely," she said in a 'haughty' accent.

Jake straightened, putting the hat back on his head, and said, "Anything for you, my dear _cunada_. You dance like a bull in a tutu."

"I believe I would be a heifer, Jake," Megan said. "A bull is a male."

Jake smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "Oh, stupid me," he said.

"Are you insulting my sister, _mi amor_?" Cougar asked, appearing behind Jake noiselessly.

Jake jumped and turned around. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm just joking around, babe," he said.

Megan bit her lip to keep from laughing. Cougar hated being called 'babe'. She turned and walked away before she got pulled into an argument.

Katelyn ran down the stairs, dressed in her flannel pjs decorated in zombies and a shirt that said, 'The Zombies Want My Brain.' She had fuzzy bunny slippers with fake blood around the rabbit's fangs. Katelyn slid to a stop next to Megan and said, "We can open present now?"

Megan smiled. Whenever Katelyn got really excited, she forgot a few things about English grammar. "Your _mama_ said one present, Katelyn," she said.

Katelyn jumped up and down for a moment in excitement before racing over to the tree. She looked over the presents like a humming bird over a selection of tasty looking flowers. Megan bit her lip from laughing as it reminded her so much of Jake. But the blond was content in his lover's arms, watching his niece excitedly pick up a green wrapped present.

"Who's it from?" Delilah asked, leaning against Tool's work table.

Katelyn looked at the card and smiled. "It's from Cousin Gunnar," she said, plopping down on the cement floor. She tore into the paper until she was left with ripped wrapping paper around her and rectangular box sat in her lap. Katelyn opened the box and gasped. Her hands delved into the box and she lifted up a large doll dressed in a traditional Swedish dress and blond braids wrapped around her head. A smile was painted on her face to match her blue eyes. Katelyn squealed and hugged the doll before jumping to her feet. She threw her arms around Gunnar's waist.

"It's perfect," she cried. "Just what I needed for my collection. Thank you!"

Gunnar chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Glad you like it," he said.

"Alright, young lady," Delilah said. "You've had your present, now it's time to go to bed."

"Aww," Katelyn whined. "But I don't want to. I'm not tired."

Megan chuckled. "Come on, _nina_. Time for bed. The faster you get to bed, the faster Santa gets here and you can rip into a few more presents. Sound good?"

Katelyn frowned. "I don't want to go to bed," she said. "Not without a story."

"You are one spoiled child, you know that?" Megan teased.

Katelyn widened her eyes and pouted, holding the doll close to her cheek to look more innocent. Megan rolled her eyes and shook her head. Looking at Jake, she said, "I am so blaming you for this. You've corrupted my niece." Jake chuckled, but didn't say anything.

"Hey!" Katelyn said. Megan turned around and found Gunnar holding Katelyn in his arms.

"Time for bed," he said, walking toward the lift.

Katelyn squirmed a bit, but laughed as he flipped her upside down and then back up. "Aunt Megan," she said. "What about a story?"

Megan shook her head, smiling, but followed them to the lift. Delilah smiled at her sister-in-law and mouthed, "Thank you." Megan nodded and stepped onto the lift next to Gunnar.

When they lift was firmly out of sight, Tool grinned and said, "Now, there's a couple you wouldn't expect."

Cougar's eyes narrowed at the comment. No one was good enough for his sister, in his opinion. Jake and Lee laughed, though, at the image of Megan and Gunnar as a couple. Barney met Delilah's gaze and they both smiled. The thought wasn't as absurd as the others thought.


End file.
